muppet_production_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
The Muppets Vacation at Disney World (The Muppets at Walt Disney World sequel television special)
The Muppets Vacation at Disney World is to be an upcoming sequel television special where The Muppets at Walt Disney World had left off. Plot Summary Fozzie's mother, Emily has their cash for their tickets to go to Disney World and they agree with her and pay for their own tickets to go on every single theme park ride and pay for their breakfast, lunch and dinner meals. Human Cast Members * Paul Giamatti as the Ticket Seller * Will Smith as the Park Janitor * Lily James as Cinderella (cameo appearance) * Emma Watson as Belle (cameo appearance) * Bella Thorne as Ariel (cameo appearance) * Elle Fanning as Aurora (cameo appearance) * Ashley Benson as Elsa (cameo appearance) * Emma Stone as Anna (cameo appearance) * Scarlett Estevez as herself * Jack Black as the Gift Shop Salesman * Claudia Lynx as Pocahontas (cameo appearance) * Dan Stevens as Adam (cameo appearance) * Chris Hemsworth as John Smith (cameo appearance) *Josh Hutcherson as Eric (cameo appearance) *Richard Madden as Charming (cameo appearance) *Robert Pattinson as Florian (cameo appearance) *Brenton Thwaites as Phillip (cameo appearance) *Tom Holland as Kristoff (cameo appearance) *Dacre Montgomery as Hans (cameo appearance) Voice Cast Members * Jim Cummings as Pooh and Tigger (voices, replacing both the late Sterling Holloway and the late Paul Winchell respectively) * Travis Oates as Piglet (voice, replacing the late John Fiedler respectively) * Tom Kenny as Rabbit (voice, replacing the late Ken Sansom respectively) * Peter Cullen as Eeyore (voice) * Kath Soucie as Kanga (voice) * Connor Corum as Roo (voice) * Craig Ferguson as Owl (voice) * Will Tilston as Lumpy (voice) * Amanda Maddock as Kessie (voice) Voice Performers * Matt Vogel as Kermit, Floyd, Sweetums, Lew Zealand, Emily, Crazy Harry, Horace, Uncle Deadly, Camilla and Dr. Strangepork (voices) * Eric Jacobson as Miss Piggy, Fozzie, Sam, Animal, Marvin Suggs and the Newsman (voices) * Dave Goelz as Gonzo, Beauregard, Zoot, Randy, Jasper, Bill, Bunsen, Waldorf and Chip (voices) * Bill Barretta as Pepe, Bobo, Johnny, Rowlf, Andy, the Swedish Chef, Dr. Teeth and Croaker (voices) * John E. Kennedy as Blotch (voice) * David Rudman as Scooter, Janice, Wayne, Beaker, Boris, Bobby Benson and Mildred Huxtetter (voices) * Stephanie D'Abruzzo as Summer, Doris and Skeeter (voices) * Peter Linz as Walter, Bean, Robin, Rizzo, Statler, Link Hogthrob, Flash, Gill, Bethany and Lips (voices) * Alice Dinnean Vernon as Hilda and Afghan Hound (voices) * Jullianne Buescher as Denise, Jill, Wanda and Yolanda (voices) * Raymond Carr as Clifford (voice, succeeding from Kevin Clash respectively) * Ryan Dillon as Mulch, Toby and Polly Lobster (voices, succeeding from Kevin Clash respectively) *Louise Gold as Annie Sue Pig and Sophie (voices) Songs in the upcoming Television Sequel Special * We're going on Vacation * I'm Doggin' It * Rainbow Connection * Love in a Laundromat * Who's Your Lady Friend? Transcript ''The Muppets Vacation at Disney World'' transcript See also * The Muppet Show's 25th Anniversary Celebration 3 Category:Television specials Category:Muppet Specials Category:2018